1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device, which includes an image signal processor correcting an original image signal whose frame frequency is a first frequency or a second frequency different from the first frequency and outputting a corrected image signal, and a method of driving the display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a first display panel having thin-film transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes, a second display panel having common electrodes, and a liquid crystal molecule layer interposed between the first and second display panels. The display quality of LCDs is affected by the response time of liquid crystal molecules. In order to reduce the response time of liquid crystal molecules, a method of comparing an image signal of a previous frame to that of a current frame and correcting the image signal of the current frame based on the comparison result has been suggested.
A method of inserting motion-compensated interpolated frames between original frames is also being developed in order to improve the display quality of LCDs. For example, LCDs may receive image information of 60 frames per second and display an image that corresponds to image information of 120 frames per second.
Therefore, an LCD that can reduce the response time of liquid crystal molecules and improve display quality by correcting an image signal having a variable frame frequency is desirable.